Hiccup
=Hiccup! = Known Information The strange little fae/dragon creature returned in a torrent of water and chains, flooding the tavern with them on the night of March 23rd in the age of Aldelrune. Chef and Joshua immediately took a liking to the small being; Chef offered them a plum and removed their chains. Chef became their first ally and friend, forging them an iron dagger made from their bindings. They seemed to be unable to talk uttering what only could be assumed to be their name leading to their moniker name Hiccup. later that night, after sticking close to Chef, Hiccup found a young man with a woolen cloak by the name of Sebastian; eventually adopting him as "dada", choosing him for whatever indecernible reason to be their guardian. Hiccup has seemed to search each gathering since for a mage to take them home, leading them to drag Kenrin, Amon, and any other willing Returned into their adventure to return to Paradox. In the month of May they met a Ferryman who to them resembled their way home, leading to Hiccup becoming distraught upon his leaving. This lead to a long conversation with Amon, Sekkari and Kenrin about home, and Hiccups' confusion as to their purpose here and why they are Returned. Also how Hiccup even became one of the Returned, as they seem to have no memory of dying only of falling asleep. Hiccup has since learned to communicate via visions, as they seem to lack the ability to talk except during small fainting bouts induced by Sebastians' mysterious stone he bought for them from a shady merchant. Hiccup has recently begun speaking of siblings, especially of their brother who seems to be not far from them. Time will tell what will come of these visions imparted to a few of the Returned. PART 2/ THE KNOWN PAST *"Born” for as much as a Fae can be born, in Paradox, Hiccup lived alone in caves filled with light. An area as beautiful as it was magical, the caves were a peaceful place where many creatures left their unwanted young. It served as both a sanctuary and an asylum, protecting and containing those born within it until they grew up and either left or were taken. *Eventually, a White Mage of Ad Decimum managed to pierce the veil and make his way into the caves, he was both old and wise, but also focused solely on a single task. He seemed to retrieve a powerful stone deep within the caves, where the ambient magic which made the caves as they were coalesced into a shining gem. *Hiccup bonded and latched onto this mage following them out and home to Ad Decimum (where they served as helper and friend) and beyond til their adventures brought them into conflict with the inqusition forces. Status HICCUP LIKES SHINEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (no pins but i mean if you're offering shinies) Allies ** Kenrin **Amon **Chef **Sebastian **Wayland & Reonna **Everybody else Enemies *Drakon *Church of Chorus *Jasper the donkey fae Obituaries * Rumors *Hiccup is part of more then just a duo of their kind. *Hiccup has the ability to speak but is blocked by some form of arcane magic *Hiccup and their kind are higly attuned to and sensitive to arcane magic *To have a severe distain for a certain halfsie who looks like the man who injured their brother and has been the only person hiccup has actively attacked *Hiccup knows far more then they are letting on and is far far older and wiser then presently assumed. *Hiccup is V *Rumor has it that Hiccup has been telling us their whole story this whole time yet we dont speak hiccup yet to understand fully. *Baby Hiccup may appear to help you in battle if you befriend them with tasty treats. *Rumor has it Hiccup is stronger than you'd think from their age. Quotes *BABY HICCUP!! *HICCUP HELP *HICCUP DADA!! *MAGE, HICCUP HOME *FEED BABY HICCUP!! FEED BABY HICCUP!! मैं अपनी आंखें बंद करता हूं, फिर मैं जादू की रात में दूर चला जाता हूं, मैं धीरे-धीरे कहता हूं। सपने देखने वालों की तरह एक मूक प्रार्थना, तो मैं तुम्हारे सपनों का सपना देखने के लिए सो जाता हूं Character Inspirations *Obviously Toothless from HTTYD *Tinkerbell *Old school British fae lore *Trisfall/glade faerie dragons World of Warcraft Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc-jtoj25gXzg2TqLWftqN5fquBQEWUAh